


Тереза Слабая Улыбка

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с однострочников на дайри: Юная Тереза. Отчаянный поиск славы и любви. Разочароваться во всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тереза Слабая Улыбка

— Скажи еще раз, ну же?!

— Роз-ма-ри, — по слогам тянет Тереза и заливается смехом, видя, как Розмари млеет от звука ее голоса. — Роз-ма-ри, Розмари, розмарирозмарирозмарироз… — имя путается меж губ, склеивает их, смешивается с дыханием, одним на двоих, и Терезе так хорошо и сладко, что хочется плакать.

— Ну чего ты, глупая? Улыбайся, всегда улыбайся, — Розмари рассеянно поглаживает ее по волосам. Тереза прячет лицо на груди подруги и затихает. Ей тепло — то ли от жаркого летнего воздуха, то ли от прикосновений. Неважно. Главное, что тихо и спокойно.

Розмари — будто сестра, которой у Терезы никогда не было. Розмари — гораздо больше, чем сестра. Она — словно продолжение Терезы. Точнее, наоборот: это Тереза — продолжение Розмари. И самое прекрасное, что ни один Черный об этом не догадывается. От Организации трудно что-то утаить, но им двоим это удается. Просто потому, что встречаться тайно — интереснее. Так говорит Розмари.

 

Розмари — номер Один, первая по праву, ее ранг кажется Терезе чем-то естественным и незыблемым, вроде того, что вода — мокрая, а кровь йома — лиловая. Собственный двадцатый номер тянет вниз, но Розмари плевать, у нее есть невидимые крылья, и они способны поднять в воздух двоих. Она улыбается, смеется, целует Терезу как равную. И хочется действительно стать если не равной, то очень близкой. Чтобы были первый и второй номера, подруги и спутницы вовек. 

«Идеалистка», — усмехается Розмари, когда Тереза говорит об этом, но улыбка у нее будто металлическая и острая, как лезвие клеймора. «Показалось», — думает Тереза и позднее выпрашивает у Орсея назначение в Западные земли. Вот бы встретить там Ненасытного и уделать его в одиночку, это было бы здоровенным шагом на пути к мечте.

 

— Двенадцатый! Мне присвоили двенадцатый номер! — орет Тереза при очередной встрече. Розмари растягивает узкие губы в улыбке и дергает Терезу за длинную золотистую прядь.

— Хвастунья.

— Ты все равно лучше.

— Верно. Иди-ка сюда, двенадцатая, у нас мало времени. — Обе спешат по назначениям, у них есть только несколько предрассветных часов на двоих.

Прохладный ночной воздух обнимает их тела, заставляет жаться друг к другу теснее, сплавляет в одно целое…

К следующей встрече Тереза щеголяет уже восьмым номером, потом — пятым, четвертым, третьим. Азарт повышения ранга захлестывает ее с головой, горячит кровь, заставляет сдерживать йоки в сражениях — ведь так здорово чувствовать себя круче всех — ну, кроме Розмари, конечно.

А та с каждым разом становится все холоднее, резче, и даже ее любимая Терезина скороговорка не действует.

— Давай просто полежим? — просит она, и Тереза молча кивает, ерзая на ее плече.

 

…Целый город йома. Прикончив всех до единого, Тереза победно улыбается. Это — заключительный шажок к ее — их — мечте. Тяжеловато пришлось, но в последний момент ей удалось сдержаться и не выпустить йоки. По прикидкам, за такое ей просто обязаны дать второй номер. Хотя кто их, в Организации, разберет.

— Поздравляю, Тереза. — Орсей появляется неожиданно, как всегда, словно материализуясь в тени валуна. Иногда Терезе кажется, что он ЗНАЕТ, но в последнее время они с Розмари ни разу не встречались, нельзя увидеть то, чего нет. — В Организации решено присвоить тебе первый номер. Серьезно, поздравляю: уже долго никто не мог превзойти нынешнюю Первую, мы даже опасались, что если ее однажды убьют, нам не найти полноценную замену. Но ты…

Тереза не слушает. Как — первый? Зачем? Она не хочет, это слишком много, и Розмари — Розмари! — не заслуживает стать второй!

Орсей смотрит на нее немигающим взглядом из-под капюшона, и Тереза царственно улыбается — как и положено номеру Один. Орсей довольно кивает.

 

Еще несколько месяцев, или даже лет — Тереза не следит за временем, к чему даты той, кто считает удары сердца? — Розмари по-прежнему избегает встреч. Тереза продолжает улыбаться. Она не ждет иного, хотя и надеется. Может быть.

Однажды Орсей вручает Терезе Черную Карту. Улыбка всего на мгновение сползает с губ, сердце пропускает всего один удар.

— Кто? — Тереза не спешит вскрывать конверт.

— Розмари. Бывший первый номер, — голос Орсея звучит ровно, но Терезе все равно кажется, что где-то там глубоко есть издевка.

— Я ее ни разу не видела. С чего бы ей посылать Карту именно мне?

Орсей безразлично пожимает плечами.

— Меня просто попросили передать.

 

В холмах Годара ветрено и, наверное, холодно, но Тереза этого не чувствует. Воздух наполняется прохладной горечью, впивается в лицо ледяными крошками, только когда Тереза смотрит в глаза Розмари. Чужие глаза. Кожа под одеждой горит от давних поцелуев, и от этого, кажется, еще холоднее.

Розмари ухмыляется, будто не помнит прошлого. Так легче, Тереза и сама пыталась все забыть, но сны неизменно приносили с собой пряный запах их прежней близости. Зато, похоже, Розмари удалось забыть все просто блестяще. Тереза понимает ее и не винит — до самой последней минуты. И когда пробужденная плоть расходится под лезвием клеймора, выплескивая лиловую кровь, Тереза безмятежно улыбается. Как и всегда.


End file.
